


(4 months) post battle celebration

by Quillium



Series: bluepulse week 2k19 [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: Bluepulse Week 2019, every time Bart speaks spanish just know he's mangling it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillium/pseuds/Quillium
Summary: Bart spreads out his arms, “Ta-da! Celebration.”Jaime looks around, “Alright, how many of you guys were coerced into this by Bart?”





	(4 months) post battle celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Blergh. I tried to make it shippy and my brain was like "naaah". Sorry, guys. My default's platonic.

“What’s this for?” Jaime asks, surveying the buffet in the room, “Are Bart and Flash having another eating contest? Because if so, I’m _out_. Last time was bad enough, and don’t get me _started_ on how long it took to wash all those plates—“

“It’s not that, _hermano_ ,” Bart laughs, jumping on Jaime’s back, “We’re celebrating.”

Jaime automatically reaches out to steady Bart so he doesn’t fall off. “Celebrating what?”

“Us defeating the Reach, of course!”

There’s a beat before Jaime says, “We did that four months ago.”

“Well, yeah, but our schedules been busy and we’ve been working really hard on follow-up but now we finally have time and—“ Bart spreads out his arms, “Ta-da! Celebration.”

Jaime looks around, “Alright, how many of you guys were coerced into this by Bart?”

“We weren’t _coerced_ ,” M’gann says, “We wanted to celebrate. We thought it might be nice.”

Nightwing shrugs, shameless, “It was an opportunity for free food.”

“I thought you were taking a break from hero work,” Jaime says.

“I’m not here for hero work. I’m here for free food,” Nightwing raises two fingers in a peace sign and goes back to chatting with Connor and Gar.

“C’mon,” Bart grins, “You want to celebrate, right? I know you’re happy. You’re super happy. It just hasn’t set in yet. But it is now that I’ve mentioned it. Now you’re thinking about it. It’s in your mind. I’m in your head. You’re happy. You’re _excited_. You want to celebrate—“

“If I tell you I’m happy, will you stop talking?” Jaime demands.

“Sir, yes, sir,” Bart bounces off and offers a cheerful salute.

“Alright,” Jaime shrugs and grins a bit, “This looks great.”

“Knew it!” Bart cheers, “All the others and I originally were just planning this for you but I think it was good for everyone, so, you know, you can be happy about that.”

“I am,” Jaime says. He slings an arm over Bart’s shoulder, “Thanks, _ese_. You should celebrate too, you know. Celebrate the fact that we have a brighter future because of you.”

“Well, I mean, it wasn’t _totally_ because of me—“

“The only factor that changed in my world and yours was your involvement, right? So it’s you. Maybe you were just one factor, but you were the factor that changed everything.”

“Gee, that’s sappy. And nice. I’m thankful. This is weird. Let’s move on, her-man-o. Have you tried to food? Because I tried the food. All the food. It’s a lot of food. But I still want more food. It’s kind of weird because I never know what’s a good amount of food. Most people can judge by how much others eat but I can’t, because I’m different. So it’s like, I have to just go with if I _feel_ full or not. So I have to be, like, conscious of it, and I’m never conscious, of, like, _anything_ and being fast is totally crash but sometimes I don’t eat enough and that’s totally mode, well, I eat enough now but I didn’t before but that might have just been because I lived in a world post-Reachapocolypse which, hey, doesn’t exist anymore because—“

“Slow down,” Jaime advises Bart, “And breathe a bit.”

“Right,” Bart takes in an exaggerated breath, “Anyways. We’re celebrating. It’s exciting.”

“Right,” Jaime echoes, “And you like parties?”

“Sure. They’re loud, lively, full of food, full of people, lots of food, good food, yummy food—“

“You seem to just be here for the food.”

“And the people,” Bart winks.

Jaime shakes his head and laughs a bit, “Alright, _hermano_. Food, people, and celebration.”

“Exactly. What could make this night better?”

“I don’t know. What could?”

“Well, I don’t know, I was asking _you_. Or I was. Now I’ve thought of something. Have you thought of something?” Bart waits for Jaime to shake his head before continuing, “No? That’s fine. Because I thought of something. _Board games_. We should play those. I love board games. They’re fun and cool and you play with people and you can eat food _and_ play at the same time, unlike with video games where I guess like you _can_ or _I_ can technically eat and play but it’s not good because you have to keep wiping your hands and stuff which is nice but—right. Anyways. Board games. Food. We should do that.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jaime laughs, “Any board game you want in particular?”

“No. Yes. Maybe. I want to play with more than just you, though. I mean, I like you, you’re my best friend, but also board games with only two players are boring. We should get more. At least four. Not four more. I mean four total. But we could get four more. Just more than four. Total. You know, you get the point.”

“Sure do,” Jaime pats Bart’s head, “How about we talk less and think more about who you want to play with and what you want to play?”

“I don’t care either way,” Bart shrugs, “I like all the people. And all the games. Except maybe Life. I don’t like Life. It’s boring.”

“Alright,” Jaime says, “I think Life is nice, though.”

Bart gasps, “No, you don’t.”

Jaime laughs, “No, I don’t. Grab players who aren’t Bats, I want to play Clue.”

“Can we play Catan, too?”

“Sure, why not? No Bats.”

“You want a chance of winning?”

“Yeah, who wouldn’t?”

“Fair, fair,” Bart bounces a bit and before Jaime can say _justice_ , a small group is gathered and Bart is leading him to the living room where Clue is all set up. “You’re Peacock.”

“Why am I Peacock?”

“Because she’s blue, you’re blue. It makes sense.”

Jaime groans and shoves at Bart, only forgiving him when Bart offers him a small plate of junk food from the buffet.

And it’s loud and noisy but there’s good food and people and yeah, Jaime can see why Bart likes celebrations.


End file.
